


blurring the fact and the fiction

by stardustsx



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Manberg, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Pogtopia, Post-Doomsday on Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Resurrection, TW FOR A SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF A CORPSE, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), i guess??, i spedran this, idk how to tag, l'manberg, no beta we die like men, theres so mucH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustsx/pseuds/stardustsx
Summary: "eret told me wilbur's coat is missing," niki murmured.--someone else has been in pogtopia,thought quackity--the only person who wore this kind of clothing has been dead for months now.OR;weird things have been happening around the ruins of l'manberg and no one seems to know why.title from: saline solution by wilbur soot
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nikachu & HBomb94, Only Platonic - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 40
Kudos: 482





	blurring the fact and the fiction

**Author's Note:**

> i spedran this thing after getting SO inspired by @tamatojam 's tweet. i hope you guys enjoy it!!
> 
> TW:  
> there's a slight talk about a body in there, slightly graphic, but it's only one sentence!

It started with a rumor.

Niki was packing a couple of rolls for HBomb, fresh out of the oven. Her original bakery might’ve been gone, but she still kept baking, if only to somehow keep herself sane. Exchanging some quiet sentences, she handed him the bag and sighed.

“Eret told me that Wilbur’s coat is missing,” she murmured, sitting back down on a chair. “One morning they walked into the museum, and it was just… gone.”

“It’s gone?” H stopped in his tracks, with furrowed eyebrows. “Was Eret sure that it wasn’t them or, like, someone else?”

“They were sure. Which is rather concerning.” Niki looked straight at his face. “Who would be bold enough to do a thing like this?”

———

Phil was on a verge of tears.

Weeks upon weeks of reading books that touched magic so dark he’d never dare to touch them if he wasn’t this desperate. Nights spent falling asleep from sheer exhaustion, when he couldn’t read words correctly anymore. Days consumed by travelling hundreds of miles, both through the Nether and the Overworld; even using his wings, which Dream threatened to cut off if he found Phil flying.

So much time, without breaks, spent on research. And he finally found it.

_He found it._

———

Quackity hasn’t visited Pogtopia in a while.

He promised himself that he’d look into the ravine at least once in a while, if only to keep in from deteriorating. After all, nobody else ever bothered anymore. Not even Niki. And maybe he wasn’t doing the best job at it, but… at least it wasn’t all left to rot. ( _He tried to ignore the thoughts that Wilbur’s body was still in that fucking room, unmoving, probably consumed by the flies. He tried, but every time he came down there, those thoughts just appeared. Quackity hated them._ )

Usually, it wasn’t all that bad. Wilbur’s guitar was still in his room ( _a fucking carving in a stone wall couldn’t be a room_ ) and, sometimes, the vice-president played it.

This one started like any other visit, and nothing seemed to scream that someone else has been inside. The furnaces and chests were covered in ash and dust, just like the last time he’s been there. Even a dumb duck plushie he’s brought in once was sitting on one of the rails.

Quackity walked past all of it, his mind blurred and focused only on this dumb old guitar with its dumb sticker that Tommy placed on once.

And then it clicked.

The room has been clean. No dust, no cobweb in the corners, no burnt out torches. Opposite, actually — one was brightly burning, giving the place some shy light.

Someone else has been in Pogtopia.

———

“Are you _sure_ you want to do this, Phil?” Technoblade asked, voice filled with unfiltered concern. Hiding it would be pointless anyway; the winged hybrid knew him way too well for those old tricks.

“If there’s one thing in my life that I’m sure of, it’s this.” His exhale was trembling, but his smile was contagious. “I’d do anything.”

“Huh?”

“Anything to bring him back.”

———

Jack Manifold’s view was usually much better than the current one, but on the other hand, not everyone could say that they lived right next to a rubble that was left of a nation.

Not everyone could also say that they had some weird visions though, because he could _swear_ that a couple of minutes earlier he saw somebody standing at the bottom of the hole, right at the bedrock level. Could it be his visit to Hell and coming back making him imagine things? Probably.

But he could also swear that he saw a smudge of yellow; a true _blink and you’ll miss it_ moment, when the person disappeared in one of the caves down there. The concerning thing, however, was that the only person who wore this kind of clothing has been dead for months now.

He needed to sleep.

———

"It worked. It worked— Techno— _it worked_!”

Phil sobbed through his laughs, throwing his bloodied hands outwards. The most difficult part has been done. It was all done. Wilbur was breathing.

 _His twin was breathing again_.

“Phil…” Techno couldn’t help but look at his father though, at how his eyes shimmered with pain and joy. He _did_ bring Wil back, that was true.

But Technoblade would never get used to his father’s silhouette being wingless.

———

Dream was standing right above Tommy, an axe kept to the teen’s neck. As usual, it didn’t start this bad. As usual, it went horribly wrong in seconds.

No one dared to breathe, when the air seemed heavier than when from L’Manberg there were ashes.

No one dared to breathe, when a new voice joined their crowd.

“Leave. Tommy. _Alone_.”

Every soul present, even Dream, turned around to face the newcomer. A single crow’s caw could be heard, and a bird sat on one human’s shoulder.

There, stood Wilbur. All alive, _breathing_ —

“— _in his coat_ —,” Niki thought.

“— _is this a guitar strap?_ —” Quackity bit his lip to not scream.

“ _—it’s the yellow sweater, I wasn’t imagining things_ —,” Jack whispered.

Every rumor, every mystery that plagued their minds since weeks has been resolved. With one single sentence.

_Wilbur Soot was alive._

**Author's Note:**

> comments are authors' best food so pls share some opinions!!! i really really hope you guys enjoyed this short something!! <3


End file.
